


An Orgasmic Quest

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna thought that orgasms were oddly complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Orgasmic Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinch-hit for femmefest. Beta'd be the lovely woldy.

**i.**   
One day during History of Magic, it occurred to Luna that she was seventeen-years-old and had never had an orgasm. Well, _that_ wasn't true. Luna experienced orgasms frequently, if she could help it, but she'd never had an orgasm as a result of someone else. 

To commemorate the approaching holidays, the professors were gifting them with a huge round of practice exams for their N.E.W.T.s. Luna wanted to be calm and prepared, and everyone knew that orgasms helped to relax tense muscles, ward off sickness - not to mention they helped to expand comprehension rates.

Luna listened to Binns drone on about some indiscriminate goblin war and pretended to scribble down notes. She looked about the room, wondering who might like to fuck her. She wondered if any of these people liked her, even. There was no-one in the room Luna even cared to fuck and no-one she could think of except for Ginny Weasley, who was her best friend and Luna couldn't risk losing her no matter how much Luna wanted to bury her face between Ginny's legs. 

Wrinkling her nose, Luna thought that orgasms were oddly complicated. 

Next to her, Ginny looked up and met Luna's eyes. They exchanged small smiles and Luna wanted.

**ii.**  
They were in the library with a mountain of books heaped on the table between them, and Ginny's Muggle shirt was cut low. 

"I will never understand this," Ginny declared and slammed her Potions book shut. "Ever. And I don't even care. Slughorn will probably give me an O anyway."

"Probably," Luna echoed.

"He likes me," Ginny said, grinning.

"Everyone likes you," Luna said, closing her book, too. Except for Harry, maybe, but it had been a nasty break-up. 

She looked at Ginny's collarbone. There was no way she was going to concentrate. Squeezing her thighs together, Luna crossed her arms on the table and did what she'd promised herself she wouldn't do. "I'd like to ask you about something."

Ginny studied Luna's face, and her face transitioned from frustration to something kind and concerned. The freckles on her nose and cheeks seemed softer, her eyes brighter and the curve of her mouth lax. 

Luna hesitated, which was rare. "I want to have an orgasm with someone else."

Ginny was a good actress. Her eyes widened only slightly.

"That's great, Luna," she said, smiling, and Luna's shoulders relaxed –

"Are you, um, interested in someone?" 

– then tightened again.

"Yes, but it's a secret," Luna said and sat up straighter. "Anyway, I want to do well on my exams." 

Ginny smiled. "Of course."

"I need to find someone who's interested but I can't think of anyone who likes me."

"Hm," Ginny said, carefully, staring at Luna very carefully. There was a slow steady ache in Luna's belly, and it was not a stomachache. "I think I might know someone but she's a…she."

Luna didn't know whether to be glad or aggrieved. "That's brilliant."

Ginny stared.

"I like girls, too," Luna said, looking down.

"Let me think about it," Ginny said slowly, brow furrowed. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

**iii.**   
The next day, Luna leaned against Ginny's pillows, which were too fluffy for her liking. She hoped there were no hopperknockers lurking beneath the sheets.

They were trying to study but Ginny had insisted upon asking Luna what she liked in girls so that she could better determine what Luna wanted from a partner. It wasn't helping.

"I'll tell you who I was thinking of," Ginny said, a look of fierce determination on her face. Her hair was down today, straight and red and shiny. Oddly, Luna wanted to kiss her hair, to pull it.   
Ginny sat up and leaned far too close. "Are you attracted to me?" she asked, soft and serious.

"Yes."

And easy as that, they kissed. It was once – a neat kiss, a press of their lips, warm and soft. Luna longed for more.

"Tomorrow," Ginny whispered, for apparently no good reason.

Ginny Weasley was a tease, but that wasn't surprising. At all. Luna quite liked it.

**iv.**  
Once they were behind the door, Ginny pulled their bodies flush and said, "I've been thinking about this all day," and kissed Luna hard on the mouth. Luna made a small sound in surprise and when her mouth opened, Ginny took control, pushing her tongue in, licking. The kiss was incredible, firm lips, tight pressure and their soft tongues.

Luna liked the wet, warmth of Ginny's mouth and liked even more when Ginny pushed her back onto the bed.

"I want to give you what you want," Ginny said, stepping between Luna's legs. Taking Luna's chin in her hand, Ginny leaned forward to kiss her again and Luna was distracted by the familiar pattern of freckles on Ginny's cheeks, the long red eyelashes, the heat in her voice. 

Luna was sure whatever she felt was reflected upon her face. Ginny's fingers traced her mouth and the line of her jaw. 

"Nothing will change unless you want it to," said Ginny.

_What does that mean?_ Luna wondered before she was too distracted to think. These were wonders of a different variety: Ginny kissing her soft and sweet, then deep and fierce. Their tongues slipped together, and Ginny bit her lip. There was little softness in the kiss after a bit, nothing hesitant in the way Ginny slipped to her knees and pulled up Luna's grey skirt.

"I've made certain no-one will come in," Ginny said against her bare knee. The movement of her mouth tickled.

"How?" Luna asked, tilting her head, looking down to watch Ginny's hair spilling out across her pale thighs as she mouthed up, closer. 

"I never reveal my secrets," Ginny said, smirking. Then her mouth was open on Luna's thigh, sucking and biting, dragging her tongue as she pushed up Luna's skirt. Ginny licked up, eyes on   
Luna's, and then sucked a line of hard kisses up the pale length of her skin.

"We should take off my knickers," Luna said, and she and Ginny hands met, twined, to push them down her kissed-pink thighs.

"Hold yourself open."

Luna's fingers reached for her thighs to hold them open wider.

"No." Ginny smacked her thigh lightly. "Your cunt. Spread it."

Shivering, Luna' s fingers find the damp crease of her inner thighs, the slick skin of her cunt and she parted her cunt. She should be blushingly hotly, but she wasn't. She was on display for Ginny, and her lower belly was tightening, hot little shivers easing down her spine.

When Ginny pressed the tip of her tongue to Luna's clit, she moaned, her head falling back. Her back arched, and she knew without a doubt she was going to come like this.

"Your mouth – "

"Mmm," Ginny agreed against her cunt, licking from her clit to her entrance, getting her face all messy. Luna worked her fingers into Ginny's soft hair and pressed her face into her cunt, wanting to feel Ginny's nose against her skin – all the way.

Hot and wet, Ginny took Luna's clit into her mouth. It was all slick and fucking hot, with a graze of teeth, and fuck, Luna was shattered. Ginny pulled off her clit with a nasty _pop_ and said, "I want you to come. You're so lovely."

Luna's mouth fell open and she said, " _Yes_ ," and pushed Ginny's face to her cunt and ground down onto Ginny's face. Ginny nose was pressed against the very top of her cunt, Ginny's fingers circling her tight entrance and she imagined Ginny's fingers stretching her, fucking her open, _shoving them in_.

Oh fuck. She grabbed Ginny's hair and pushed up once, twice and her hips jerked, chasing the pleasure that seized her body in one long wave and then long shuddering ones that kinked her toes. 

"I want to do that again," Luna said, when she'd caught her breath and Ginny was holding her close.

"Tonight, maybe?" Ginny asked. "We might have to find somewhere to go."

"Leave it to me," Luna whispered, strands of Ginny's hair wound around her fingers and shining crimson in the late afternoon sun.

Ginny watched her, maybe scrutinising. 

"Thank you," Luna said, kissed her once. "I should do very well on finals," she said and meant it. Her body felt pleasantly like soup. 

**v.**  
Luna and Ginny walked down the hall of Hogwarts holding hands and no-one seemed to think anything of it. Whether it was Ginny's reputation or Luna's eccentricity or just nonchalance that spared them a critical glance, it mattered not.

"Bill is going to kill us for being late," Ginny whispered in Luna's ear. Luna laughed and smiled. 

They increased their pace, but only slightly. 

Luna had been thinking about this but didn't know quite how to phrase it. "I've been thinking," she said.

"I know," Ginny said softly and her hand tightened. 

"I'd like to try. More." Luna smiled. "I like having orgasms with you," she said dreamily.

Ginny grinned and raised her eyebrows. "I do think it's my turn."

"Oh, it is," Luna said. "I ordered a – what is it called? – strap-on from a sex toy shop. It should arrive by owl in a few days."

With that, Luna paused in front of the DADA classroom and smiled ever so slightly before sliding in, leaving Ginny to follow. Luna had a few tricks up her sleeve.


End file.
